Five Nights at Snowy's
by Bunnicula10
Summary: Snowy has just been hired as a night guard at a new pizzeria. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: A New Job

**Chapter 1: A New Job**

 **Authors Note: Hello! This is going to be fun! Snowy is my character I made, and I'm putting him through the events of the first Five Nights At Freddy's game. I hope you enjoy the story! I will update with next chapter when someone either reviews(a bad or good review), follows the story, or favorites the story. So please do! (And for you picky people, I have been telling stories about Snowy long before Doc McStuffins even existed)**

Snowy looked up at the building and gulped. This was his first job interview, and he didn't want to mess it up. He couldn't even remember what the job even was. But he remembered Ricky and him at home looking at the ad and talking about how good he would be with it. He pushed open the large glass doors at the front of the building and hopped in. He went up to the front desk, behind which was a taller lady in the blue/purple Fazbear Entertainment standard uniform. The name on her name tag was Sarah.

Looking all the way up at Sarah (Snowy wasn't exactly what you would call tall) he cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me?Miss? I've got an appointment with a… Mr. Schmidt?"

Sarah looked down at him, then looked back at her computer, then looked down again, staring.

After a few very uncomfortable minutes, Snowy said, "I've got an interview. My name is down as Frederickson Frost?"

Sarah finally got back enough of her senses to call on the intercom, "Mr. Schmidt, a 'Mr. Frost' is here to see you."

"Send him in!" A sad and strained voice said on the other side of the intercom.

"Mr. Schmidt will see you now," Sarah told Snowy.

"OK!" He said hopping towards the door he had just come in through.

"Mr. Frost! Mr. Schmidt's office is the other way!"

"Oops!" Snowy said, hopping towards Mr. Schmidt's office.

Mike Schmidt was a tired man. Business was dropping due to the poor quality of the restaurants and food, and the animatronic mascots weren't helping. Some old issues with the animatronics, something about biting a kid's head. Hopefully they could work on a few problems by hiring a night guard. Hopefully this 'Mr. Frost' person would fit the bill. No one else wanted the job. Mike was looking through 'Mr. Frost's' resume in his best blue/purple suit when Snowy hopped in.

"You must be Mr. Frost," Mike sighed, not looking up from the paperwork.

"Yup!" Snowy exclaimed, looking around the office.

"Please have a seat," Mike Schmidt said, waving his hand toward the chair in front of him, but keeping his eyes on the resume.

Snowy looked up at the seat of the chair high above his head. He saw a lever towards the top the would make the top come down. He started hopping up to try and reach it.

"Mr. Frost," Mike started monotonously, "it says in your resume that you are 'very old'. How old are you, exactly?"

"Hmmm," Snowy hummed, jumping higher and higher to get to the lever. "I lost count a while ago, but I'm around 400."

"Interesting," Mike murmured, noting that he wouldn't say his real age.

"And please don't call me 'Mr. Frost'. It's annoying," Snowy said as he triumphantly managing to grab on to the lever. Now he had to pull it down. Snowy was kind of light.

"Shall I call you Frederickson? Or Frederick? Or maybe Fred?" Mike asked.

"Call me Snowy," Snowy answered, wiggling to make the lever come down. "Everyone does!"

"That's an, interesting, name, Snowy," Mike said a bit puzzled.

"I like it!" Snowy said as he managed to get the chair top down low where he could hop on it. He reached down and pulled the lever up. The chair reached the top of the desk right as Mike looked up. He started.

"Y- Y- You- You're a snowman!" Mike stuttered staring at Snowy.

"Yup!" Snowy exclaimed.

"You're a foot tall!" Mike exclaimed.

"Half a foot," Snowy muttered, pleased he had been mistaken for being so tall.

"Nowhere in your resume did it say you were a half foot tall snowman!" Mike yelled flipping through the pages.

"My friend, Ricky, said as he was helping me write it that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell you that I was a stuffed animal snowman before we met in person," Snowy explained. "I don't have fingers."

"Ca- ca- can you be killed?" Mike asked excitedly.

"I don't think so," Snowy answered, still looking at his fingerless hands.

"You're hired!" Mike exclaimed and grabbed Snowy's hand and shaking it. "Come, I'll show you what you'll be doing!"

He pulled Snowy out to his purple sedan and drove a few blocks to a pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"This is the place you'll be working at tonight. You're the night guard. You keep your eyes around the place." Mike explained, pulling Snowy through the restaurant. Snowy saw a group of kids around a stage, but couldn't see what they were looking at. Mike showed him to an office in the back of the pizzeria. It was a small place, with a few computer parts on the desk. It had a swivel chair and security doors. A cupcake toy was sitting on the desk. Cobwebs were scattered around. A poster with a bear, a bunny, and a chicken was on the wall in front of him.

"Can you put a fan in here?" Snowy asked Mike. "I melt in the heat."

"Sure thing!" Mike said beaming. "I'll take you home. Tonight i'll bring you here. Make sure to be in the office at 12 o'clock sharp. No later."

Snowy was happy.

"Yippee!" He said.

Snowy climbed in Mike's sedan and they drove off to Ricky's house on the other side of town. Snowy couldn't wait to tell Ricky that he got the job.

 **Authors Note: Yay! One chapter done already! Please review! Snowy is coming!**

 **Editor's Note: Excellent! One chapter all edited. I still have a long way to go, however. Sorry for the long wait on this one. I just wanted to make it perfect. Not quite there yet. Remember, it's always a good idea to read the edited version. You might find some important new details. This chapter was pretty basic, however. I'll get chapter two out as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!**

 **As always, have a Wonderful Wednesday!**


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1, Bonnie

**Chapter 2: Night 1, Bonnie**

 **Authors Note: Hello again! Thank you to Fergus6668 for letting me update my story! This will be fun! Go Snowy!**

Snowy slid down the banister on Ricky's stairway, hit the knob on the bottom and flew onto the counter. Ricky, who was finishing dinner on the counter sighed.

"Going to break your neck doing that one of these days," Ricky said, taking a bite of his slice of cake.

Ricky finished eating and went up to bed. Snowy hopped over to the window and waited a few hours. Eventually, around 11:30, Mike's purple sedan pulled into the driveway in front of the garage. Snowy hopped out the door and into the sedan. Inside, Mike gave him a flashlight, his badge, and a talk.

"Your job is to keep an eye out for burglars and, urm… other things," Mike said as he started driving.

"Ok!" Snowy said saluting. "I won't let you down Mike! No burglar will break in on my watch!"

"Great, now, I don't have much time to talk to you now," Mike said as he pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, "but I will call later to give you more info about your job. Please listen to it. Umm… and that's it. Have fun!"

Snowy wasn't really paying much attention to him. He had been messing with a Freddy bobblehead on the dashboard. Snowy hopped out of the sedan and hopped into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Hopping in, he could clearly see the three animatronic mascots on the stage. One was a yellow chicken, one was a purple bunny, and the final one was a brown bear that Snowy assumed was Freddy Fazbear.

Snowy walked through the West Hall to get to the office.

Snowy looked around the office. Like Mike promised, there was now a fan on the desk. Snowy was glad. Melting wasn't fun. You got all gooey and liquidy and stuff. You had to get a lot of dust and get into a freezer. Not fun. Dust makes you sneeze.

 _Ring Ring!  
_  
Snowy looked around, startled. A phone was ringing, even though there wasn't a phone in sight.

 _Ring Ring!_

Snowy found a button on the desk and pushed it. The phone stopped ringing.

 _Hello, hello? Uh, I'm here to help you get settled in on your first night. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
_  
Snowy wasn't really paying attention. He was trying to figure out what all the buttons did.

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."  
_  
The top button on both sides of the office by the doors closed and opened the door.

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.  
_  
The bottom button on both sides of the office by the doors turned on and off the light out in the hall.

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?  
_  
Only one light could be on at a time.

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.  
_  
Now Snowy had to figure out what the little thing that said power meant.

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.  
_  
Snowy heard the last part. So that's what that power thingy meant. But, what cameras?

Snowy looked on the desk and found a laptop. He managed to pry it open and found it showed the security cameras. It also showed the time.

The camera was on the stage with the chicken, the bunny, and Freddy Fazbear on it. A few clouds were on the wall behind them. The camera was titled The Show Stage.

By clicking on different locations on the pizzeria map, Snowy found that he could change the cameras.

The camera called Dining Area was next to the Show Stage. It was where people ate their food. There were a bunch of tables on the camera.

The camera called Backstage was where the animatronics were repaired. There was a bare endoskeleton on the table. Several empty heads lined the walls.

The West Hall consisted of two cameras, West Hall, and West Hall Corner. The West Hall's walls were covered with children's drawings. A flashing light illuminated the camera. The West Hall Corner had random machine parts. On the wall was a poster of Freddy.

The East Hall also consisted of two cameras, East Hall and East Hall Corner. The East Hall also had children's drawings on the walls. The East Hall Corner had computer parts and a big Rules for Safety sign that Snowy didn't pay any attention to.

The camera titled Bathrooms was the hallway outside the boys and girls bathrooms. Pizza decorations were on the walls.

The Storage Closet was the only camera that was stationary, all the other cameras moved. The Storage Closet camera was on the ceiling looking down. A light hung from the ceiling, and a few janitorial tools were stored inside.

Snowy clicked on one called Pirate Cove. It showed a purple curtain with a sign out front that said, "Sorry! Out of Order!" on it. Snowy guessed it was an out-of-order vending machine.

Kitchen. Snowy only saw static. He looked closer and saw, "Camera Disabled: Audio Only" on the screen.

Wires and party decorations were on almost all of the cameras.

That was easy. Now all he had to do was watch out for any thieves or burglars.

Snowy clicked back to Show Stage. That was odd, the bunny was gone.

He checked a few cameras and found it in the Backstage. Snowy checked the Dining Area and looked back at the bunny and jumped a bit. The bunny was staring into the camera. Snowy waved.

Snowy went back to checking for burglars. As he checked the cameras, he noticed the bunny had moved into the Dining Area.

Around 3 o'clock, Snowy heard something moving on his left side. Checking the the West Hall camera, Snowy saw that it was just the bunny, now standing under the blinking light. Snowy noticed that the light was flickering faster than normal.

Snowy began to sing to himself:

 _Frosty the Snowplow! Was a jolly happy thing! With a plow of steel and eyes of glass, and wheels made out of rubber. Frosty the Snowpl-_

A thumping noise interrupted him. Snowy checked the cameras: the bunny was in the Storage Closet, looking at the camera. Snowy went back to looking for burglars.

As Snowy did so, he heard another thumping noise. He checked the camera and saw that the bunny had moved back to the West Hall.

Snowy was checking the bathrooms when he realized something was watching him. Snowy slammed both doors shut and hid under the desk. After a few minutes he came back out and checked both lights. Nothing was there. He opened the doors and went back to watching the cameras.

The bunny was in West Hall Corner. The other two hadn't moved.

Snowy stuck his head out the left door.

"Hey! You!" He called at the bunny. It slowly turned its head towards him.

"Come on in!" Snowy called. "I'm the new night guard." The bunny walked up to him and looked down at him.

" _You?_ " It asked in animatronic language. " _You're a tiny snowman!_ "

"What? I'm sorry, I don't speak Chinese," Snowy said sorrowfully.

" _I'm not speak-_ " The bunny began.

"I'm Snowy!" Snowy said, jumping up and shaking its hand. "Come on in to my office!"

Snowy pulled the bunny into the office.

" _Are you stupid?_ " The bunny asked in animatronic, ripping out some wires from the door.

"I have no idea what you said, so I'm going to say yes!" Snowy answered. "What are you doing?"

" _Ruining your door controls to make it so that you get killed_ ," the bunny said, finishing.

"Still can't understand you!" Snowy said cheerfully. "So, what's your name?"

" _Bonnie_ ," He replied in animatronic, sitting on the floor. " _Bonnie the bunny."_

"Nice to meet you, GrrrrAnnnrrGhrrr!" Snowy said, trying and failing to speak animatronic. "Have you seen any burglars or thieves anywhere?"

Bonnie shook his head, wondering where everyone else was and why the tiny snowman wouldn't put up his monitor.

"Oh well," Snowy said gloomfully. "Want a biscuit?"

" _What?_ " Bonnie asked, startled.

"A biscuit!" Snowy said, pulling out a plate of biscuits. "I always have biscuits on hand for an occasion just like this one!"

" _Where did you get that?_ " Bonnie asked.

"Here you go!" Snowy said cheerfully and handed him a biscuit.

Bonnie bit into it.

" _Mmmmmmmmm…_ " He said rubbing his tummy.

"It's homemade!" Snowy said happily.

" _You must give me the recipe before I kill you!_ " Bonnie said as he finished his biscuit.

"Still can't understand you!" Snowy said, eating his biscuit.

Suddenly a chime rang through the pizzeria. Snowy checked the time, 6:00 am. Bonnie jumped up, mumbling to himself.

" _Tomorrow,_ " He said, running back to the stage.

"By!" Snowy said, waving. "See you tomorrow!"

Snowy hopped out to the front parking lot.

Mike pulled up in his purple sedan.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yup!" Snowy replied. "I met the bunny today!"

"Excellent!" Mike said. "Let's get out of here!"

As they drove away, Mike gave him a coupon for free pizza at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He dropped him off at Ricky's house.

 **Authors Note: Poor Snowy, He has no idea what he is getting into. Please reply! I want to update! See you later!**

 **Editors Note: Hi! Glad I finished another chapter. Hope it's good enough for you guys! If you notice something that you think is an error, please mention it in your review!**

 **As always, have a Super Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 3: Night 2, Chica

Authors Note: Hello? Hello, Hello? Hi, thank you Fergus6668 for helping me. For those of you who haven't figured it out, Ricky is the name of the kid Snowy lives with. You know, because he's a stuffed animal? Let's go Snowy!

Snowy was waiting out on the driveway for Mike. As Mike pulled up in his sedan, Snowy hopped up to him, happy as a snowman could be. However, Mike didn't see him.

Mike looked around, and, not seeing Snowy, got out of the sedan. As he did so, he heard a muffled voice coming from somewhere. He checked under the car. There, halfway under the front tire, was Snowy.

"Hgllq Mmnlkg!" He said, his bottom half sticking out from the front left tire.

Mike immediately got back in the sedan and backed up. Snowy hopped out, from under the car, slightly dazed.

"That was an interesting experience!" Snowy said, falling over onto the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Mike said, getting out and picking up Snowy. "I didn't see you!" Then the full realization of what had just occurred hit him.

"You're alive?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Umm… I think so," Snowy said, sitting up and checking his arms.

"And you aren't hurt at all?" Mike asked getting in the sedan. "No broken bones?"

"I don't have bones," Snowy said proudly as he buckled his seatbelt. "Or any hard things!"

"Wow," Mike said, sitting back as he began to drive. "I guess you really can't die."

"I guess not!" Snowy said, watching the town fly by out the window.

As Mike pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's, he said goodnight to Snowy as Snowy hopped inside.

Snowy hopped into the office. He looked around. He pried open the cameras and checked the stage. The animatronics were all still there.

Snowy checked the time: 12:00 am, Night 2. Snowy prepared himself for a long and boring night.

Ring Ring!

Snowy looked on the desk for the button.

Ring Ring!

Snowy found it and pressed it.

Uhh, Hello? Hello? I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…

Snowy looked around the restaurant, looking at all the cameras, once again not paying any attention to the phone call.

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?

Snowy saw the kitchen camera was still broken.

"I hope they fix that soon," he said cheerfully, glad the rest of the cameras still worked.

I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.

Snowy's head slipped off the side of the chair. As he looked at the bottom of the chair, he saw a button labeled, "Spin."

Snowy pressed the button and the chair began to spin very quickly. Snowy barely could hang on to the chair as he flew around the office.

Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know.

Snowy slowly pulled himself towards the button. He reached under the chair, holding onto the seat with one hand, and pressed the button. He flew across the room onto the desk as the chair stopped spinning.

Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

Snowy got up, a little dazed, and looked around the office. He hopped back on the chair.

"Never press that button again," Snowy murmured to himself, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

Checking the cameras, Snowy found the bunny Backstage. He checked the Dining Area for any burglars. There weren't any.

Snowy looked at the stage and saw the chicken wasn't on it. Where was it? Snowy checked the Dining Area and saw it standing by a table. He went back to checking for burglars.

When he checked the Dining Area again, he saw the chicken was gone again. He found her staring into the camera by the bathrooms. He waved.

He heard some pots crashing somewhere. Snowy assumed that it was coming from the Kitchen. They suddenly stopped. Looking around, Snowy couldn't find the chicken. He assumed that she was getting in the kitchen for a midnight's snack.

The banging started again later. Snowy checked the cameras and saw the chicken was now in the East Hall.

Later, Snowy checked the lights and saw nothing. He checked the East Hall Corner and found the chicken there. He stuck his head out in the hall.

"Hello there!" Snowy called. "Come on in!"

The chicken slowly turned her head towards Snowy.

"You must be the new night guard Bonnie told me about. You're apparently not exactly bright," the chicken said in animatronic.

"I'm sorry," Snowy said, "I don't speak Chinese. Come on in!"

The chicken walked into the office and started messing with the wires. Snowy didn't notice.

"I'm Snowy! I'm the new night guard!" Snowy said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"I'm Chica," the chicken said in animatronic, finishing disabling the door.

"Hello GrroooowlRrrrthggggh!" Snowy said, trying to speak animatronic. "Do you speak anything other than Chinese?"

"I can't speak Chinese," Chica said grumpily.

"Have you seen any burglars around?" Snowy asked.

"No," Chica said, shaking her head.

"Darn," Snowy said. "Want a biscuit?"

Bonnie had told Chica about the biscuits. She nodded.

Snowy handed her the plate of biscuits.

"So… Snowy said, trying to make conversation, "How did you find your way into this fine establishment?"

"It was my birthday," Chica started off, munching on a biscuit, "I wanted to eat my favorite meal for my birthday party. Everyone kept on telling me how great this place was. I begged my mom to have the party here. She agreed, but only barely. Supposedly a couple of kids had vanished in here the previous week. She only agreed because Fazbear Entertainment has supposedly raised security measures a ton since then. They had even hired a new security guard. When we were here, I had to go to the bathroom. My mom was still on edge, so she told me to take a friend. Me and my friend, Ben, were going when my mom had us take my little brother Mikey as well. He was only five. We went towards the bathroom, when Freddy came towards us. A… Golden Freddy. He told us he was here to help. He led us to a secret room in the back. When we got there, he closed the door, and then, I was Chica. I don't remember anything else. Thanks for listening, it feels really good to get this all out."

Snowy just blinked.

"You didn't understand a word I said, did you?" Chica said.

"Sorry," Snowy said, "but I don't speak Chinese."

The look in Chica's eyes was fiery enough to make the Sun cook and die.

"It was nice talking with you, but I've got to make sure there are no burglars," Snowy said apologetically, opening the cameras.

An evil grin spread across Chica's fa- erm… I mean… um… she became unnaturally happy.

"Can I go back to the office now?" Snowy called from inside the Freddy Fazbear Suit.

Chica didn't answer. She was trying to figure out why the bothersome little snowman hadn't died yet. She had stuffed him in a suit like she did with the other annoying people, but he wasn't dead.

Snowy was tired of playing dress up and climbed out of the mouth.

"This was fun, but I've got to get back to looking for burglars and thieves," Snowy said, hopping back to the office.

Chica stared at him until he disappeared, then ran to Freddy to inform him of what she knew. Before she got there, a chime rang through the building. She grumbled and entered kid mode on the stage.

Meanwhile, Snowy was meeting with Mike out front. Mike was in his purple sedan and was wearing his best blue/purple suit.

"I meet a chicken today!" Snowy said, hopping into the sedan.

"Nice," Mike murmured, looking around quickly, then drove to Ricky's house. 

"Listen," he said, "if you could not tell everyone at home about all this stuff that happens during work hour, I would appreciate it."

"I give you my word as a tiny snowman," Snowy said, slightly confused.

"Good," Mike said and handed Snowy some more coupons for free pizza.

Authors Note: For some of you people, yes, Snowy is a snowman. He is not a secret man in disguise, he isn't a puppet, he isn't Tigger, he is Snowy, a stuffed animal snowman. That was hinted very strongly in the text. If you didn't catch on to that, you need some help. Remember to review! And have a Twist-tastic Tuesday! Go Snowy! 

Editors Note: Wow. Already finished Chapter 3! That has only taken like 3 months since the last update! I've been a little distracted. With other stuff. But we are back on track! Those of you who still care. Cough! Cough! *No One* Cough! Cough! Ahem. Sorry about I can't tell you when I am updating! It is very annoying. They should have a little notification pop up anytime you update asking if you want to notify your watchers. But they don't. Anyway, Chapter 4 next! Goodbye, and have a Whatever Wednesday! On a Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 4: Night 3, Again!

**Chapter 4: Night 3, Again!**

 **Authors Note: Sorry this one took longer to come out, I had a bad case of writer's block. I still have it even worse for the next chapter, so please review and tell me your ideas. I would very much appreciate it. Tonight Snowy breaks the routine a little. Snowy thanks TheSwedishWhatchumacallit for favoriting his story. Please enjoy!**

 _See you on the flip side!_

Snowy took a bit of his burger as the phone call ended. He checked the cameras, no burglars. He checked on the chicken and the bunny, both hadn't come to visit yet. The bunny was hiding in the closet where Snowy had stashed his burger trash while he was working. The chicken was by the bathrooms. He checked the stage, Freddy was gone.

Snowy found Freddy in the Dining Area. He was hiding in the darkness, waiting. Snowy was excited to meet him. He hadn't met him before.

Snowy looked around. The bunny was still in the closet. The vending machine was still out-of-order. He presumed the  
chicken was in the Kitchen, seeing as he couldn't find her anywhere else.

While he was checking by the cash register for burglars, Snowy thought he heard something, a high pitched giggle, so he checked each of the other cameras. Something was wrong in the West Hall Corner. The poster of Freddy had turned to gold. Snowy put down the laptop and was surprised to find a golden colored bear in the office.

" _Hello_ ," it said in a version of animatronic that sounded like a low hum. " _I have been watching you. I know your name._ "

"Sorry," Snowy told the bear, "but I don't speak Middle Chinese. I'm Snowy!"

" _I'm not- never mind,_ " the bear said, giving up from Snowy's sheer lack of will. " _I am Golden Freddy._ "

"Yes?" Snowy said unsurely. "What's your name?"

" _I- I just said it,_ " Golden Freddy said, annoyed.

"Hello wǒ wǒ gāng shuō le!" Snowy said.

" _Wait, what?_ " Golden Freddy said, pausing.

"Is that your name?" Snowy asked. "děng děng shén me ?"

" _No!_ " Golden Freddy said. " _I thought you didn't speak Chinese?_ "

"I'll just call you Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Snowy said.

" _You annoy me. Good-bye!_ " Golden Freddy said, and suddenly all Snowy could see was the strange poster.

Suddenly everything went back to normal. Snowy looked around. The weird golden bear was gone. Snowy checked the cameras and was surprised to find everyone on stage. Snowy checked the time and found it read:

12:00 a.m. Night 3

Snowy was shocked. Somehow, he had restarted the night. He waited, and sure enough:

 _Ring ring!  
_  
Snowy pressed the button.

 _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant.  
_  
Yup. It's the same phone call as before. Not that Snowy was listening. He was checking on each of his 'friends.'

 _Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.  
_  
He checked the poster. Nothing was odd about it.

 _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead._

Nothing had moved. It was truly as though the night had restarted.

 _Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.  
_  
Snowy started jumping with joy. Bonnie was off the stage. Chica was too.

 _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.  
_  
Snowy checked all the cameras, pondering how the night had restarted.

"Maybe the makinki-mo-bobs in the time space vacuum thingy stopped working," Snowy said, trying to sound smart.

Checking each camera, Snowy saw his trash was still in the closet. Only the words "gars and Fr" were visible on the wrapper.

"Got to remember to take that with me when I leave," Snowy said, making a mental note.

His burger, he was delighted to find, had reformed the parts he had bitten out of, and his drink had refilled. Yes, he was keeping the burger on the extremely dirty desk with no wrapper. He also doesn't have a stomach. Snowmen and aren't normally alive, either. Stop doubting the credibility of the story.

He checked the cameras and looked around until 2:00 a.m. That was when the poster changed in the hallway last time.

As Snowy was about to switch cameras from the Dining Area, where Bonnie and Chica were, he saw something he hadn't noticed last time. A movement in the back, by the front doors. As the giggle sounded, the movement came closer to the camera: it was a burglar. It was slowly moving towards the cash register, trying to avoid the animatronics.

Snowy immediately grabbed his flashlight and hopped to stop the burglar. He hopped through the East Hall, but all the posters on the wall had changed. Instead of being posters of the animatronics, they were pictures of crying children. By the time he got to the far end, they had changed to the words: "It's Me." Snowy stopped for a little bit to comprehend this.

"It's Me?" Snowy asked. "What does that mean?" Before he could figure out the answer, he heard shuffling and banging coming from the Dining Area. He suddenly remembered that he had to catch the burglar. Snowy immediately started hopping in that direction again.

However, when he got to the Dining Area, there wasn't any burglar left.

Snowy looked around, and noticed that Bonnie and Chica were gone. He heard a scream coming from the West Hall. Snowy hopped over to investigate, and found himself in the closet.

"I don't have ears," Snowy said. "The scream must have come from Backstage."

Snowy started hopping in that direction. Bonnie stared at him when he passed him.

When Snowy got to the Backstage, Chica was holding the burglar, getting ready to shove him into a Freddy Fazbear Suit sitting on the table. The endoskeleton was gone. Snowy wondered where it had went.

"Scuz' me Miss GrroooowlRrrrthggggh," Snowy said, trying to speak animatronic, "but handling the burglars is my job."

" _Burglar? What burglar? I haven't seen any burglar! Nope! No burglars here! You must have been imagining things!_ " Chica said very quickly in animatronic. Snowy pulled out his flashlight and started beating the burglar with it.

"Don´t," Snowy said. "Steal. From. Random. Kid´s. Restaurants. Ever. Again." He hit the burglar with the flashlight on every word. He called 911.

"Hello?" he said. "Police department? I have a burglar!"

Chica was trying very hard not to let the annoying man in her arms go to step on the tiny snowman. Finally, Snowy got off the phone.

"They'll be right over!" Snowy said happily.

"You're a talking snowman!" the burglar said.

"Yes, and you tried to rob a little kids restaurant!" Snowy said.

"I wasn't going to steal anything, I just broke in here for a dare!" the burglar said, trying to break free from the robot chicken's grip. On closer inspection, Snowy saw it was just a kid, around sixteen, and he was dressed in a black coat and pants. Snowy felt a tingling sensation in his stomach, or that general area.

" _Can I stuff this kid in that suit now?_ " Chica asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Chinese," Snowy and the kid said together. The kid looked at Snowy.

"What kid of a dare was it?" Snowy asked the kid.

"My friend said he had heard weird rumors about the place at night, and dared me to go inside, get a ribbon he had left by the cashier as proof I actually came in, and get out," the kid said.

"That's silly!" Snowy said. "Nothing strange happens here! You're the most interesting thing I've encountered! Except for that bear…"

"So you won't have me arrested?" the kid asked hopefully.

"Never mind!" Snowy said into the phone. That was when they both realized he had called the pizzeria, not 911. Snowy hung up.

"Can you please tell this Mr. Happy Duck here to let me go?" the kid asked.

"Oh right!" Snowy said. "Can you drop him?"

Grumbling, Chica dropped the kid and walked away to go rip out some door controls.

"What's your name, kid?" Snowy asked.

"It's Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald," the kid said, stumbling over to the door. "Thanks for not arresting me."

"Don't mention it!" Snowy said. "By the way, what's that smell?"

Jeremy sniffed the air. "I don't know."

"Strange. See you later, kid!" Snowy said, walking towards the office. Jeremy ran to go tell his friends what happened.

The six o'clock chime rang through the building. Snowy quickly ate his burger and walked out. He was at the sidewalk when he realized Jeremy had stolen the drink.

"Weird kid," Snowy said as Mike pulled up.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yup!" Snowy said. "By the way, that Freddy Fazbear Suit in the Backstage stinks!"

"Have you been listening to my calls?" Mike asked, a little worried.

"No. Was I supposed to?" Snowy asked.

"Just listen tomorrow, alright?" Mike said. "Promise me that."

"I promise," Snowy said, raising his right hand.

"I'll get management to get ri- I mean clean the Freddy Fazbear Suit," Mike said, catching himself in time.

"Ok!" Snowy said, as Mike started driving away. "By the way, I saw a Yellow Bear today."

"I don't know what that would have been," Mike said, not looking at Snowy. "I'll look into it."

"Ok!" Snowy said as the sedan pulled to a stop in front of Ricky's house. He hopped out.

"Wait!" Mike called after him. "Your coupons!"

Snowy hopped back and grabbed the coupons. Then he hopped towards the house, looking at them.

Authors Note: There you have it. Snowy's third night and first encounter with a real burglar? Does Jeremy really count as a real burglar? To bad the suit stank so much. Well, please review your ideas and I am sorry for the wait. The next chapter will be an even longer wait. Have fun and have a Thankful Thursday!

Editors Note: Wow! This one was a doozy! Took forever! Glad I finished! I got distracted by other things. I will now be back on track with the updates! As always, have a Terrifying Tuesday!


	5. Chapter 5: The Day Guard

**Chapter 5: The Day Guard**

 **Authors Note: Guess it wasn't as long as I thought. The next chapter will, however, be a much longer wait. Please tell me in a review your ideas! I can't wait to hear them! Thank you Guest1998 for reviewing, it made my day! This chapter isn't a night where Snowy is working. Wanted to make the story a little longer! XD Have fun!**

When Snowy woke up the next day, he decided he wanted to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria during the day. That way, Snowy could talk to the day guard and get some tips.

Snowy slid down the banister where Ricky was eating Pop-Tarts for breakfast. Ricky was a teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. One of his eyes had a speck of brown in it. This was due to an eye mutation called a Golden Spike, which allowed him to be one of the first people to see Snowy move. Eventually everyone could see him move. Ricky was wearing his Disneyland shirt and his favorite hat with the Raptor's Mascot on it. Ricky had some strange habits. One was eating Pop-Tarts for breakfast.

"Can we go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria today?" Snowy asked Ricky. Ricky spit out the mouthful of Pop-Tart he had just taken a bite out of.

"What?!" Ricky said, very confused. "Why would you want to go there? You already spend enough time there at night! Why go there now?"

"So I can go ask the day guard for tips," Snowy replied, trying to explain his reasoning.

Ricky wasn't convinced. "That place isn't cheap," he said. "I don't have enough money to pay for it."

Snowy checked his snow. "I have some coupons for working there. Ah! Here they are!" Snowy said, pulling three coupons from- from- somewhere. He doesn't have pockets so I assume he hides it in his snow. Or his little red hat. Or his red and green scarf.

"I don't know," Ricky said.

"You don't want free pizza?" Snowy asked.

Five minutes later Snowy and Ricky were at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Ricky went up with two of the coupons and got a giant pizza. It had cheese, pepperoni, bacon, sausage, and meatballs on it. Snowy wanted more on it but Ricky was really picky. Snowy still managed to sneak the meatballs on, however.

The cook tried to sell them Freddy Fazbear's Mystery Pizza with "mystery meat", but Ricky saw the "mystery meat" had brown fur on it. Snowy though the meat smelled kind of like the Freddy Fazbear Suit. Snowy decided to complain to Mike that night when he came to pick him up.

Ricky found one of his friends from school, Drew, with his family, and started talking about school and teenage boy stuff. Snowy wasn't ever a teenage boy so he didn't really know what they talked about. Drew was an adventurous young boy who was slightly older and smarter than Ricky. He was brave, kind, and true. He was amazing at sports, and never gave up. He had brown hair and bright skin. He also easily defeated others when they underestimated him. Drew was older than he looked. Somehow, Snowy couldn't figure out why, they were good friends.

Snowy grabbed one last slice of pizza and, thinking Ricky wouldn't mind him leaving, started hopping down the West Hall.

When Snowy got to the Office, he saw a man sitting in there. The man had tan skin and dark hair, and looked to be about in his 30's. His hair was short and thin and he looked like he had eaten a few to many pizzas in his day. He wore the standard blue/purple suit worn by all the employees at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"I should ask Mike if I could have a hat and scarf like that," Snowy said as he climbed up to the window. Snowy knocked on it.

The man jumped. He jumped up and pressed the button to close the door. Snowy waved at him through the window.

"Hello!" He said. "I'm the night guard, Snowy, so can you let me in?" However, to the day guard, it looked like:

"Hello! I eat guards! No let me in!"

The day guard thought that was an excellent idea and kept the door shut. Snowy got tired and hopped down. The day guard relaxed and opened the door. Snowy hopped in.

"Hello! Thank you for letting me in!" Snowy said gratefully. The guard screamed and kicked him in the face like a football. Snowy flew into the wall on the opposite side of the hall. The guard quickly closed the door again. Snowy hopped around to the East Hall and came in through the other door.

"Hello! I'm Snowy! I'm the night guard!" Snowy said uneasily. Getting kicked in the face wasn't fun, and Snowy didn't want it to happen again.

The guard tensed up when he first saw Snowy, but relaxed as he heard that Snowy was the night guard.

"Hello," the guard said uneasily. "I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you, Snowy.

"Nice to meet you too, Jacob," Snowy said, hopping up to shake his hand.

"So you're the night guard, eh?" Jacob asked. "I've heard some mighty strange rumors about what happens at night."

"Nothing happens at night," Snowy said. "Nothing dangerous, at least. I saw a weird yellow bear last night…"

Jacob wasn't really listening. He was a still a little wary of Snowy. Talking snowman plushies aren't that common, you know.

"Want a biscuit?" Snowy asked, withdrawing his refilled plate of biscuits.

"What?" Jacob asked, tilted his head a little.

"A biscuit," Snowy said. "A small baked product in Commonwealth nations and Ireland that would be called either a 'cookie' or a 'cracker' in the United States and most of English-speaking Canada."

Jacob blinked. "Sure."

Snowy gave him a biscuit. As they sat, the sound in the room was a loud as in space.

Snowy had an idea. "Can you speak Chinese?" Snowy asked Jacob.

Jacob swallowed his mouthful of biscuit. "Yes, actually, I can,"

"Can you come with me to my job tonight?"

"Sorry," Jacob said regretfully. "My Grandpa is in town, and we are doing activities with him for the next two nights."

"Can you come the night after those?"

"I guess I can," Jacob replied uneasily.

"Great! See you then!" Snowy said, as he hopped back to Ricky, Drew, and the giant yummy pizza.

"I still don't believe you ate the entire pizza while I was talking to Drew!" Ricky yelled at Snowy later after school.

"It was yummy!" Snowy burped as he patted his stomach… area?

Snowy was so excited to get back to his job that night, he completely ignored everything else Ricky said. Maybe, tonight, he would finally meet Freddy Fazbear himself.

Authors Note: Snowy is in for a big surprise! Also, Fergus6668, is there anything familiar to you in this chapter anywhere? Tell me in the review! Good-bye, and have a fabulous Friday!

Editors Note: This one was a lot easier to edit. If you see anything you want changed, please tell me in a review. I'm going straight to work on the next one, and as always, have a Wild Wednesday!


	6. Chapter 6: Night 4, Foxy

Authors Note: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long, I had to deal with man-eating nats, school, evil librarians and end of school testing. You know, your normal May. Please remember, I cannot add another chapter if I am not 100% certain that someone out there is reading this! Please review! Back to the regular pattern again! Snowy's back on the clock! Onto the reviews:

Fergus6668: Thank you! Glad you liked it! Hopefully this chapter can compare!

That night, Snowy was sitting on Ricky's porch, waiting for Mike. A cat hopped on the porch.

"Hello furry creature!" Snowy said. "What's your name?" The cat sniffed him in confusion.

"My name's Snowy!" Snowy said, holding out his hand.

"Meow?" the cat said, licking his outstretched hand.

"What? Is? Your? Name?" Snowy asked carefully, speaking each individual word. Just then a purple sedan pulled in the driveway and honked loudly. The cat hissed and bit his hand, swinging him around and dragging him into the bushes.

Mike, seeing this spectacle, got out of the sedan and chased after the cat.

Snowy was not disturbed. "Can you put me down?" he asked the cat. "I need to go to my job with Mike. The cat ignored him. Mike was running after them, smashing through tree branches. While the cat and Snowy were unhindered by things like trees, houses, and busy roads, Mike was not, having to maneuver between the gaps.

The cat managed to reach a big salt lake. Then it jumped in and began to swim to the other side. Mike managed to catch up, gasping for breath. When he saw the cat and small snowman out in the lake, he groaned. He grabbed a rope, threw it out, and hooked the cat, pulling it back to the sure. Unfortunately, when it got hooked by the rope, the cat was so surprised it dropped the weird snowman. Fortunately, he floats. Mike picked up the cat, then saw that there was no snowman. Throwing the cat behind him, he threw the rope again. He missed. Twice. Then he threw it again. It missed again. By this point Snowy had drifted to shore. Mike picked him up.

Checking the time, Mike realized it was quarter to twelve. Mike screamed, running back to the house as fast as he could. He jumped in the van, putting Snowy in the passenger seat and putting on his seat belt. Snowy was so tired he fell asleep the entire ride up. Mike got out of the sedan and put Snowy in the Office, waking him up.

As Mike drove off, a mysterious yellow bear started to follow him.

Meanwhile, Snowy checked the cameras for burglars, then started eating a sandwich bigger than he was that he had got… somewhere. As he was eating it, the clock struck twelve. Snowy nearly dropped the sandwich in shock. He grabbed it in time though. He gratefully took a bite of it as the phone rang.

Ring ring!

Snowy put down the sandwich and shuffled through the papers on the desk to find the button.

Ring ring!

Snowy found the button and pressed it. True to his promise, he was going to pay attention to it tonight.

Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.  
Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me.

"A bad night?" Snowy asked. "What kind of a bad night?"

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks.

"You got it Mike!" Snowy said, raising his right hand and putting his other hand on his heart… area.

Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

"Nice music!" Snowy said, dancing to the chime.

You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*

"That was loud and sudden," Snowy said, wondering what Mike had gotten into.

Snowy checked all the cameras again before he decided to go check those empty heads. Everything was normal, Chica was by the bathrooms, Bonnie was in the Supply Closet, Freddy was on the stage, and-

Snowy saw something run down the West Hall. Snowy jumped. Maybe it was a burglar coming to get him! Suddenly, a red fox animatronic peeked its head in the door. It had brown shorts and a hook for a hand. It had an eye patch and its jaw hung loosely. It was torn and ripped, and it had no costume on its legs. This was what was really behind the curtain. It was a fox animatronic. It was a fox pirate animatronic.

Snowy waved.

"Hello! Nice to see you! I thought that you were something that wanted to attack me!" Snowy said, still waving.

"I am," the fox pirate said in mangled animatronic.

"I'm Snowy, the Night Guard!" Snowy said. "What's your name?"

"Foxy," the fox said grumpily in animatronic.

"Nice to meet you GrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeG!" Snowy said, mimicking Foxy.

Foxy screamed, seeing as Snowy had misspoken animatronic in a rude fashion. "Greg" in animatronic means "I think your mother was a hamster." This is normally taken as an insult, unless of course your mother actually was a hamster. Then it is just a weird comment that doesn't need to be said. Anyway, with a smooth motion Foxy swung his hook at Snowy. It connected with Snowy's stomach, but didn't tear through the fabric. It did knock the wind out of Snowy. With a great heave, Snowy barfed out his insides. Instead of guts coming out of Snowy, beans came out. For, as everyone knows, snowman plushies are stuffed with polyester beans.

Snowy stared at the pile of beans. Without his stuffing, he was just a chunk of fabric in a pile. Living fabric, but still just fabric.

"Looks like my insides have become my outsides," Snowy said.

Foxy wasn't amused. "Why aren't you dead?" he asked angrily.

Snowy was still staring at his insides. "Can you put that back in me?" Snowy asked Foxy. "If I don't get that back in me in approximately five seconds, I'll melt, and that isn't fun for anyone involved."

Grumbling, Foxy shoved the beans back in Snowy a bit more violently than necessary.

"Thank you!" Snowy said, checking to make sure everything still worked. "I made a promise to Mike over the phone that I would check in some of the heads in the Backstage." As Snowy did the robot to check his arms, Foxy glared at him.

"Greg," Foxy said. This is not translated as it is very rude in animatronic.

"Sorry, I don't speak Chinese." Snowy said, having finished checking everything. "Now I have to go. Good night!"

Foxy followed Snowy as he hopped to the Backstage. Meanwhile, Bonnie was sneaking down the hallway, and saw Snowy, walking straight towards him, and prepared to attack him. Then he saw Foxy and thought that Foxy had it covered.

Snowy hopped into the Backstage and started checking the empty heads on the walls. Snowy noticed the bare endoskeleton was back. Where was the suit?

Snowy absentmindedly stuck his hand in the last head, an unused wolf head, and felt something. He grabbed it and pulled it back. It was a key. Snowy wondered what it was for.

Snowy hopped back to the Office, hopping past Foxy and Bonnie on the way, looking at the key. It had two letters on it, W.A. What did that mean?

Snowy put the key in his snow and pulled up the cameras. Snowy heard a giggle. Snowy checked the poster. It was Freddy, but he was not the regular Freddy. Both of his hands were covering the handprints on his face, one on the bottom of his jaw, the other on the side of his face. Both hands had pulled away from each other, causing his face to be ripped open. Something golden seeped into its wide open mouth.

Snowy blinked.

The poster was back to normal, just Freddy looking out. Snowy put down the camera. Foxy leaned into the office.

"Oh, hello Mr. Greg!" Snowy said, waving at Foxy.

An hour later, a very angry Foxy stood guard by a Snowy filled Freddy Suit.

"You know what you need?" Snowy said, popping his head out the mouth.

"Before you say it, I am allergic to biscuits," Foxy said in animatronic.

"Sorry," Snowy said. "I don't speak Chinese.

"I wasn't-" Foxy said.

"I've got just the thing for you," Snowy said, reaching into his snow.

"Don't say biscuits, don't say biscuits," Foxy said.

"Popcorn!" Snowy said, pulling out a box of warm popcorn, and waving it out the mouth.

Foxy blinked. "Popcorn?"

"Everyone loves popcorn!" Snowy said. "Especially Ricky's special popcorn. Hot cheese, melted butter, ten pounds of salt, mmmm… mmmmm…"

Snowy grabbed a piece of popcorn and put it in his mouth.

"Let me see how yummy that popcorn be…" Foxy said, who grabbed a handful and shoved it in his mouth. "Mmmmmm…" It was most delicious thing Foxy had ever tasted. Even better than a Pirate PlunderbarTM, and that was Foxy's officially licensed food, sold only in Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Snowy took another handful and ate it. "Yummy!" he said. "Sorry, I've enjoyed this, but I have to go watch the cameras now."

He climbed out the mouth of the suit and hopped away while Foxy sat on the ground with his eyes closed, saying how yummy it was over and over again.

Snowy made it to the office and sat at the desk. After doing a quick check of the cameras and making sure that everything was in order, he finally finished his sandwich. Suddenly, a chime sounded throughout the building.

Snowy checked the time. 6:00 a.m. Snowy decided to leave by the East Hall. You know, for variety's sake. As he was going through the corner, he saw a poster on the wall. It read:

Rules for Safety:

Don't run.

Don't yell

Don't scream.

Don't poop on the floor. Snowy shuddered to think how that could have become a rule.

Stay close to Mom.

Don't touch Freddy. Snowy wondered why it just mentioned Freddy.

Don't hit.

Leave before dark. Snowy was sad about that one. Maybe he could have been able to watch some kids on the cameras.

Snowy looked at it one more time, then hopped out to where Mike was waiting outside.

Mike looked exhausted. His hair was ruffled, his clothes were torn, and his nose was bleeding. He was very clearly alive, however.

"Hi Snowy," Mike said.

"Hello!" Snowy said cheerfully. "What happened to you?"

"I just had a bad night," Mike said vaguely, waving his hand. "Might not be able to go back to my house, though."

"Ahhh," Snowy said thoughtfully. "By the way, your cook tried to get Ricky to buy and eat a pizza that smelled like that suit,"

"Got it," Mike said, taking a mental note.

"Also, can I have a blue/purple security hat and scarf like the other employees?" Snowy asked.

"I'll order one for you," Mike said. 

Mike started the car and started driving. After a long silence, Mike shared some bad news with Snowy.

"This location is closing in three days," Mike said, dropping the bomb shell. "You'll be out of a job."

Snowy just stared at him for a solid three minutes. Then suddenly: "What?!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, there are other locations around," Mike said consolingly. "As soon as a post opens up, you'll be rehired. And you still have this job now, right?"

"I guess," Snowy said glumly.

"Here's your coupon," Mike said, handing Snowy the little slit of paper. Snowy took it and put it in his snow. He got out very dejected at Ricky's house. He walked up stairs and went to sleep, sadly.

Authors Note: Poor Snowy. He is having a hard time. Please review, and have a Tacky Tuesday!

Editors Note: Sorry for the long delay, I've had a very busy time. But I finished another chapter! That's good, right? Snowy has really been having a hard time.


	7. Chapter 7: Night 5, Freddy

and then Snowy got eaten by Foxy and died. the end.

 **AN: Oh, that wasn't how you wanted the story to end? Fine, but be warned, Snowy is going to start delving into things he will never understand, but you will. Beware. You have been warned.**

 **Fergus6668: Thank you!**

Snowy hopped into the office. Tonight he was going to meet Freddy Fazbear at last, seeing as he was on borrowed time before he lost his job.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Snowy was startled. He thought Mike couldn't get back in his house.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Snowy quickly moved the papers on his desk and pressed the button. A voice started speaking in distorted animatronic.

 _It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?_

"Sorry!" Snowy yelled at the phone. "I don't speak Chinese!"

 _You are right. Countless uses will be made by future gener-_

"I can't understand you!" Snowy yelled. "Try speaking English!"

 _seldom knows contemporaneous the joy of creative._

The phone clicked off. Snowy was startled.

"I wonder who that was," he said thinking. He was interrupted by a deep creepy laugh coming from somewhere in the building.

Spooked, Snowy checked the cameras. The bunny was in the closet. The chicken in the kitchen. Freddy was in the Dining Area. Snowy couldn't figure out what made the noise. He heard it again, and realized Freddy was gone. Snowy checked and saw him in the bathroom. Snowy turned around, embarrassed, and checked the lights to see if the ghost of the burglar was coming for him. It wasn't, but he closed both doors just in case.

Snowy checked the cameras and saw Freddy had moved to the East Hall Corner. Snowy also noticed that the little thingy that said power was at 0%. Snowy stared at it, and then the lights went out.

 **AN: Is now a good ending?** **No? Arrrrrrrgh. Oh well.**

The lights went out. The doors went up. The cameras shut down. The fan stopped spinning. Snowy was worried about the last one. If he wasn't kept at a constant temperature, he'd melt. That wasn't a pleasant experience.

Snowy heard footsteps right outside his right door. He ducked down under the table in case it was the burglar. It was walking away from him.

Snowy relaxed as he couldn't hear the footsteps any more. Then they came up the West Hall to the left door.

Snowy looked at the doorway as the footsteps stopped. Nothing moved.

Suddenly a face appeared glowing in the doorway, flickering to the tune of a song that had just started was Freddy Fazbear himself, and he had come to the Office.

Snowy relaxed immediately and ran towards Freddy, who stared at Snowy.

"You are a tiny snowman," Freddy said as Snowy started dancing around him.

"Sorry, I don't speak Chinese," Snowy said, jumping up and down.

"I'm not- never mind," Freddy said, grabbing the jumping snowman. "I am hear to kill you."

"I thought for a moment you were planning to hurt me! I'm Snowy, the night guard. Glad it's you, and not someone else," Snowy said, wiggling with joy. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

"Now I see why Bonnie, Chica, my Golden twin, and Foxy all said you were annoying," Freddy said grumpily.

"Yes?" Snowy answered what he thought was a question.

Freddy reached up and was about to eat Snowy when the clock chimed. Freddy swore and threw Snowy to the ground. Freddy ran back to the stage. Snowy got up, dusted himself off, and went outside to meet Mike.

"I got my house back!" Mike said when he saw Snowy. "My phone's broken though, so no more phone calls!"

"I meet Freddy," Snowy said, buckling himself into the seat.

"Good for you," Mike said, handing Snowy the coupon.

Mike and Snowy drove to Ricky's house.

 **AN: Finally I can finish! What a day! Insane school teachers, long awards assemblies, and an annoying SAGE bush all kept me from releasing this chapter. That's in the past, however! Almost Summer Vacation! Almost there! Have a Teriffic Tuesday!**


	8. Chapter 8: Night 6, The Plot Revealed

**AN: Finally Summer Vacation! Yay! More time to write! Hopefully I can pump out more chapters now. Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Do I have to come along?" Jacob asked, dragging his feet on the ground as Snowy hopped with him to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Yup! You promised!" Snowy said cheerfully. Tonight he was finally going to be able to communicate with his 'friends.'

"I don't recall ever promising anything," Jacob said uneasily as he stepped into the pizzeria. The Show Stage animatronics were staring at him.

"Who is that guy?" Bonnie asked.

"Looks like a real muffinhead," Chica replied insultingly.

"That's the day guard, isn't it?" Freddy answered. "Let's gang up tonight and destroy him, and that annoying little snowman."

"He's a plushie!" Bonnie said excitedly. Freddy bonked him on the head and he slowly slipped off down the East Hall with Chica. Bonnie was confused by the bump on his head so he followed Snowy and Jacob down the West Hall.

Snowy settled into his seat and Jacob settled down on the floor. Snowy flipped on the cameras and saw that all the animatronics had disappeared off of the Show Stage already. Snowy looked around the pizzeria, and still couldn't find them. He looked at Pirate's Cove and saw the curtain was open.

Snowy heard footsteps running down the West Hall. Jacob started to fidget. The thing that was making the footsteps made a loud _clang!_ as they ran into something.

"Bonnie!" It yelled in mangled animatronic. "What are ye doing here!"

"I could ask the same of you!" the thing it had run into yelled back in animatronic.

Snowy flipped over to the West Hall camera and saw the fox and the bunny arguing.

"What are they saying, Jacob?" Snowy yelled excitedly. Jacob didn't answer however. He was staring into the window on the right side of the Office, where he had just pressed the light button. Chica was standing in the window, staring in.

"I hope I didn't _interrupt_ anything!" Chica yelled in animatronic.

"Hello there," Freddy said cooly from the doorway next to Chica.

Jacob screamed and hid under the desk. Snowy didn't notice as he was looking at the cameras. Foxy and Bonnie had disappeared. They however were at the left side of the office, Foxy at the window and Bonnie in the doorway.

"Hello maties!" Foxy screamed in animatronic at Snowy and Jacob.

"I'm blue, I'm purple, I'm here!" Bonnie yelled in animatronic at the doorway.

Jacob saw them and screamed again. Snowy flipped the camera over to the West Hall Corner and saw the Golden Freddy poster.

"Finally, my revenge!" Golden Freddy yelled as he materialized in the Office. Jacob looked at Golden Freddy, then to Chica, then to Freddy, then to Bonnie, then to Foxy, then to Snowy who hadn't noticed anything, and covered his eyes.

Snowy looked up for the first time and saw them all coming into the Office.

"Hello everybody!" Snowy yelled happily. He put down the laptop and was about to get off the chair when his hand accidentally hit the "Spin" button. The chair began to spin, fast, with Snowy hanging on for dear life.

Golden Freddy swore and vanished. Everyone else wasn't fast enough and got hit in the head by a tiny polyester missile. They ran for their lives as Snowy span to a stop.

Jacob opened his eyes and saw that all the animatronics were gone, and a very dizzy Snowy sat in the chair. He sighed in relief and collapsed.

Snowy righted himself and opened the laptop. All the animatronics were Backstage having their injuries fixed by Golden Freddy.

Snowy checked the time, 5:58 a.m. He checked the power. 0%. Everything was right with the world. Wait, 0%?! Snowy quickly rechecked. Yup. 0%. That's when the power ran out. Fortunately, that is also when the 6 o'clock chime rang through the building. Jacob fortunately found an old flashlight under the desk that still worked. They went out using the East Hall and as they did, Jacob noticed the Rules For Safety sign.

"Don't Poop on the Floor? Why?" Jacob asked, disgusted. Snowy noticed something else, however. He hopped up and started to peel off the sign. It of course fell right off the wall. Behind it was an old safe. It had a keyhole right in the center. Carved into the top were the initials WA. Snowy pulled out the key he had in his snow. Jacob was confused.

"Why is there an old safe behind this poster?" Jacob asked. Snowy stuck the key into the keyhole. It fit. Snowy turned the key and the safe opened. Papers spilled out of the safe. Old newspapers, court cases.

"Snowy, look at this," Jacob said, pulling out one of the newspapers. It read:

 _ **Kids vanish at local pizzeria- bodies not found.**_

 _Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children were never found and are presumed dead._

 _Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's trust._

Another read:

 _ **Suspect of missing children incident innocent!**_

 _After much inspection, police have discovered that the video surveillance use to convict the suspect was tampered with. The original video was destroyed, and the innocent man was released from police custody. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is closing for the next few days to try and keep other locations running._

 _In other news, a new pizzeria, titles Ci-_

The rest of the newspaper was ripped off. Another newspaper read:

 _ **Five children now reported missing.**_

 _Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where an unknown man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. The bodies have not been found._

 _Freddy Fazbear's has been fighting an uphill battle ever since reopening._

" _It's a tragedy,"_

The rest off the newspaper was gone. Another read:

 _ **Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation.**_

 _Local pizzeria, Freddy-Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-beloved animal mascots._

 _Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent likened them to "reanimated corpses."_

 _A cook at the location in question also was convicted with trying to sell customers human meat on a 'special' pizza. Fortunately one of the locations employees discovered this and reported it before it was sold._

" _That cook's behavior was a disgrace to the name of Freddy Fazbear's, and I am glad Frederickson was able to put a stop to it," Mike Schmidt, company owner, said in an interview._

"We don't get the newspaper at our house," Snowy said, glad Mike had mentioned him.

The last newspaper read:

 _ **Local pizzeria to close by year's end.**_

 _After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that took place there many years ago, and the resent health complaints, the local Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant is closing. Another location on the other side of town is still open, however._

" _These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids- these characters will live on," -Mike Schmidt, CEO, Owner._

The last piece of paper was an old document. It read:

 _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. He please sign that if any harm comes to you, it will be your own fault and not the fault of the company._

It was signed with a name in smudged cursive, but Snowy could make out some of the letters. _W_ , _l_ , _m_ , _A_ , _t_ , _n_. Snowy had no clue who it was. Jacob looked through the newspapers again.

"Well, I have no clue what any of that was talking about!" Snowy said happily. "Tomorrow's my last day! I can't wait to be back!"

Snowy hopped out to Mike's car. Jacob stayed behind to put the papers back in the safe. A man in a purple uniform walked up behind him. No one else heard Jacob's scream.

"I found what the key in the head was for!" Snowy told Mike in the car.

"What key?" Mike asked as he started his car.

"The key in the head you told me to check!" Snowy said excitedly.

"Um, I told you to check there for a different reason…" Mike said.

Mike handed Snowy his coupon and they drove off into the night.

 **AN: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's. I do own Snowy. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the comments, and have a Terrific Tuesday!**


End file.
